


Weeping Sky

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-21
Updated: 2007-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Weeping Sky

Title: Weeping Sky  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Word Count: 316  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Warnings: Fluff, take your insulin.  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s prompt # 75, to use the [provided pictures](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/188107.html) in a H/D fic. I chose picture #1.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Weeping Sky

~

Harry leaned his head against the window and watched the drops roll down the glass. The past few days had been a whirlwind, and this was the first time he’d had a chance to catch his breath, to think.

The sound of the rain was soothing and he felt relaxation stealing over him as he continued listening to the drops hitting the window.

“You’re being awfully quiet,” a soft voice said from behind him. When familiar arms stole around him, Harry leaned back and sighed.

“It’s a nice change after the lunacy of the past week, though,” he murmured, resting his head on Draco’s chest. He heard the comforting thump of Draco’s heart and Harry smiled.

“Lunacy?” Draco’s smirk could be heard in his voice. “You must be referring to your ex-fiancée--”

“Not to mention _your_ ex-fiancée,” Harry interjected. “Who I believe is seriously insane.”

“Possibly,” Draco allowed, his hand carding through Harry’s already messy hair. “Perhaps it’s a good thing we’ve given up on women.”

Harry chuckled. “Mm, maybe. But then, there’s your parents. Can’t give up on them.”

“And I suppose you plan to keep your Weasleys as well?” At Harry’s nod, Draco shook his head. “Well, as they, and most of the Wizarding world will tell you, I’m no goo--”

Harry raised his head and dragged Draco’s body closer. “I don’t care what any of them say. I married you, didn’t I?”

“True.” Draco sagged against him. “It’s an inauspicious beginning to our life together, though. It seems even the weather is against us. It’s raining!”

“Mm, nothing wrong with the rain. We were probably going to spend most of our time indoors anyway,” Harry said, gesturing towards the bed with a wicked grin.

Draco didn’t say anything, but as he dragged Harry towards their honeymoon bed, Harry decided he didn’t mind if the sky wept, so long as they didn’t.

~


End file.
